


primely kisses

by ZOMBIEDOG



Series: GIFT FICS [19]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Gift Fic, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 21:54:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18507832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZOMBIEDOG/pseuds/ZOMBIEDOG
Summary: Rodimus’ chevron was already decorated with soft pastel blues and complimentary oranges that stood out softly against the bright yellow. Under his optics were gold flecks that looked suspiciously like ‘freckles’ (as Swerve had once coined them), but the most optic-catching (and perhaps most beautiful) was the delicate gold slowly being applied to his lower derma





	primely kisses

“If you don’t stop moving, I’m going to have to redo  _all_  of my progress” Nautica hummed, optics shining as Rodimus tried his best not to smile. The speedster had approached his date-mate with questions about Caminus and the various reasons behind their face paints, Nautica was absolutely ecstatic to share her colony’s history with her favorite prime

Rodimus’ chevron was already decorated with soft pastel blues and complimentary oranges that stood out softly against the bright yellow. Under his optics were gold flecks that looked suspiciously like ‘freckles’ (as Swerve had once coined them), but the most optic-catching (and perhaps most beautiful) was the delicate gold slowly being applied to his lower derma

His spoiler flicking, Rodimus hummed as he flexed his servos, itching to move but deciding against it when Nautica cast him a mildly amused look. “I’m almost done Roddy, and then you can fidget to your sparks content…”

The speedster gave another huff and reached forward to nuzzle himself against Nautica’s retreating servo as she moved to dip the brush into the golden paint. Shaking her helm, Nautica tried to give the speedster a reprimanding look but it quickly faded into a soft smile when he offlined his optics with a smile of his own

“I’ve no idea what I’ve done to deserve such a beautiful Prime…” she murmured, retracting her servo away from Rodimus (trying her best to ignore that adorable pout) before reaching down to grab ahold of his servos. 

“I’m perhaps the luckiest camien this side of the Lost Light”

“And that makes  _me_  the luckiest prime this side of the galaxy”

Nautica couldn’t fight back a laugh as Rodimus rushed forward to kiss at her helm, the still drying paint leaving a soft golden stain against her normal purple paint. Thrown off balance, the two rolled across the mat she had previously set out for the painting session, Rodimus trying to sneak in more kisses and Nautica doing her best to dodge his efforts

After Rodimus finally managed to snag a sneaky kiss, Nautica couldn’t help but hold him just a tiny bit closer, clacking their forehelms together as a comfortable silence fell over them

‘ _Perhaps the luckiest camien indeed_ ’


End file.
